Let us go then, you and I
by damnedperpetually
Summary: A bunch of unrelated drabbles about Kurt and Blaine. Some will be AU, some will follow canon. Any prompts can be left in the comments.
1. Italian

**A/N: I've decided to write some drabbles, as I have ideas that I need to put into words, and might as well share them. If anyone has any suggestions/requests, mention them in the comments and they might inspire me!**

**Disclaimer: I own no Glee things at all, I just like writing Kurt and Blaine.**

* * *

><p>"Stasera cosa fai?" (1)<p>

Kurt stared at his friend blankly. It was an evening like any other: they were in Kurt's room, doing homework, Kurt sprawled across his bed chewing the end of his pen, Blaine sitting with his feet up on the desk. They were comfortable. The ease at which they were friends didn't exactly help curb his feelings, Kurt thought.

Blaine took Kurt's silence as a response and continued. "Vuoi uscire con me?" (2)

Judging from the nervous look on Blaine's face, Kurt assumed that this question needed more than a confused expression as a response. He knew that he wouldn't be able to say no to the mysterious request from the boy who he was totally in love with.

"Yes?"

"Fantastico!" (3)

Even Kurt could work out that his answer must have been good. Before he could ask what was going on, Blaine closed his books and jumped up.

"Vuoi prendere la tua giacca?" (4)

"Um, yes?"

Blaine bounded to the closet, looked back at Kurt, pondered for a moment, then grabbed something and skipped to the door. Kurt assumed he was supposed to follow. As he reached the door, Blaine held out his jacket for him. So, they were going somewhere. He started to worry where, but remembered that he trusted Blaine. Mostly. As they got into Blaine's car, Kurt turned and looked at his friend seriously.

"What just happened? Where are we going?" Blaine smirked.

"You just agreed to go out tonight. With me. And your jacket."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) What are you doing tonight?<strong>

**(2) Want to go out with me?**

**(3) Fantastic**

**(4) Want to take your jacket?**

**Note: I apologise now for any mistakes, I'm only a beginner at Italian so my grammar might be a bit off. And the fact that Darren Criss speaks Italian wasn't why I chose that language, it's because it's the one I'm learning.**


	2. Italian 2

**A/N: This is my previous drabble, Italian, from Blaine's point of view. I wrote them concurrently, as both of their thoughts wanted to be heard.**

**Disclaimer: Not only do I not own Glee, but I also don't own 'The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock' by T.S. Eliot. It is one of my favourite poems though.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was a coward. He knew this as he sat, trying to concentrate on the poem he was supposed to be analysing, but instead glancing up at his best friend every few moments. Wondering how to take that step. Their friendship was balancing on the edge of something more, but it took courage to dive off the cliff.<p>

He looked back at the poem.

"_Should I, after tea and cake and ices,_

_Have the strength to force the moment to its crisis?"_

Damn it. Was everything trying to taunt him? I am strong, he thought. But how should I do it? There was no way he was going to be able to get the words out. Looking at the quote at the start of the poem, it hit him. He wouldn't have to get the words out.

"Stasera cosa fai?" (1)

Kurt turned and looked at him, confused. Blaine expected that. He decided that no reply meant "nothing" and continued.

"Vuoi uscire con me?" (2)

Again, he knew Kurt had no idea what he was being asked. He panicked that Kurt would say no, wouldn't trust him. It was irrational to fear rejection when the other person doesn't realise they'd be rejecting you, but he still did. Was his worry shown on his face? Would this make Kurt think he was asking something bad? Calm down, Blaine told himself.

"Yes?" The questioning tone was evident.

"Fantastico!" (3) Blaine couldn't stop a smile emerging on his face. Apparently using a language the other person didn't understand was now a technique for asking them out. He leapt up, momentarily forgetting that Kurt didn't know what was going on and therefore wouldn't also want to rush out the door.

"Vuoi prendere la tua giacca?" (4) He could be a gentleman when he wanted to.

"Um, yes?"

Now, this would be easier said than done. Kurt owned _a lot_ of jackets, he'd need to pick a good one. That actually matched his outfit, at least a bit. Black: surely that would match anything, right? He couldn't help but hurry to the door, before Kurt could realise that he was still in the dark as to what he'd agreed to. Thankfully, Kurt followed him, looking apprehensive.

"What just happened? Where are we going?" Aha, Blaine thought, he finally couldn't take the suspense. Well, it was now or never.

"You just agreed to go out tonight. With me. And your jacket." He looked intently at Kurt, willing him to understand the importance behind these words. Kurt looked back. A whole conversation passed unspoken. This was the beginning of something new.

Blaine resolved to thank his parents for taking him to Italy so much. He never thought a foreign language would help him express himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) What are you doing tonight?<strong>

**(2) Want to go out with me?**

**(3) Fantastic**

**(4) Want to take your jacket?**

**Again, apologies for any errors.**


End file.
